


Balance

by thebest_medicine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage kink, F/F, Kinks, NSFW, Smut, Tickling, dom!Asami, sub!Korra, tickle kink, ticklish!Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows Korra better than Asami, and she really knows how to de-stress her girlfriend after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Korra let out a long breath, rolling her wrists in the padded cuffs that shackled her to the bed frame. She was spread across the mattress, a wrist linked to each upper corner, and her ankles each hooked to a corresponding corner at the foot of the bed by similar cuffs.

There was no discomfort, but anticipation fluttered in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t see, a black silk blindfold over her eyes made sure of that, but she knew that - for now - she was alone.

Toes clenched and unclenched, her body unsure of what to do with all the tension building up inside of her. Sometimes, that felt like the best part - the build up, the flitting feeling of wonder where you have to think, what’s next? what’s going to happen?

Then again, Asami always found a way to make the real thing even more amazing than anything Korra could come up with in her mind.

A creak of hinges alerted Korra to the opening of the door, along with a slight brush of air on her skin as it swung open. Heels clicked against the floor with purpose, moving closer to the bedside with each step.

Once they reached the bed, a heavy silence riddled the air with a tingling buzz of anticipation, zinging down Korra’s spine once again. She sucked in a breath, trying to keep herself steady.

“How are you feeling?” A sultry voice spoke up from the bedside.

Korra almost laughed, her nervousness getting the better of her at the casualty of the question.

“A little tied up at the moment.” She opted for humor to try to cut the tension in the air, but Asami met her with silence.

A few long seconds passed and a light fluttering feeling brushed against the skin of Korra’s stomach, exposed by her only wearing a bra and matching pair of underwear at the moment; she recognized the touch as that of a small, fluffy feather.

She twitched, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She could almost picture the feather - a light, fluffy little thing, twirled perfectly between Asami’s deft fingers. A soft, delicate thing that looked so innocent that it couldn’t possibly inflict much damage.

But looks can be deceiving.

Asami’s feather wiggled gently across Korra’s tummy, causing light, bubbly giggles to build in her stomach. She squirmed, clenching her fists and unconsciously twisting away from it, trying to pull her body out of its path.

The feather slowly fluttered up her side and to the base of her underarm, sweeping across her highest rib.

The giggles locked in her throat finally stuttered out when another feather, a stiffer one with a pointed end, joined in on her other side.

“Nohoho-” Korra squeaked, twisting side to side with a huge grin on her face.

“No what?” Korra could hear the smirk in Asami’s voice.

“Thehehe- ah, don’t- nohot both of thohohose-” Korra whined, giggling steadily.

The sensation was maddening, so light that she couldn’t stop laughing as her whole body squirmed and tingled, but still not enough to make her hysterical.

“Sorry, I can’t understand what you’re saying.” Asami teased, “Maybe try it again without all the laughing?”

Both feathers ascended toward Korra’s armpits at the same time, the small, fluffy feather brushing all around and fluttering against the skin, tickling lightly and all over. The more pointed feather traced random patterns as it climbed up and down her tricep. Korra tugged on her arms and shook her head, the sensations driving her nearly mad.

The feathers swirled and tickled down near her neck and ears as well, making her squirm. Then they focused in on the sweet spots just under her ears on either side. Korra squealed and shook her head uselessly; she breathed a sigh of relief when the feathers suddenly pulled away.

A few seconds passed and Korra still felt nothing against her skin, she tensed nervously, “Ah-haha-Asami you’re such a tehease.” Korra smirked, rolling her wrists in the cuffs. She imagined Asami looking her over right now, watching her squirm in her restricted state, pulled so taut and helpless.

“Well what fun would this be if I wasn’t?” Asami hummed, drawing her fingernails lightly over Korra’s stomach.

Korra flinched, sucking in out of reflex. The touches were soft enough that Korra could keep herself under control aside from a bit of fidgeting.

But then suddenly they weren’t.

The nails turned to scribbling and squeezing all over Korra’s sensitive middle, and she squealed, tugging at her arms and legs until they were pulled taut against the bonds. She sputtered out a few surprised giggles that turned into full blown laughter when the attack didn’t relent.

“Wahahait- Asamihihi!” Korra cried, curling her toes at the unbearable sensation of fingers scratching at her ribs and then shooting down to drill into her hip bones.

“Wait for what?” Asami smiled, leaning down to press her lips to the skin above Korra’s bellybutton, kissing gently.

“I-Hehehe- I don’t knohohohow! It HAHAHAHA-IT tihihihickles! PleheheHEASE!” Korra knew that her blindfold was making the tickling drive her even more insane. It took away her sight, making her focus only on the sound of Asami’s voice and the tickling sensation crawling across her skin.

“Oh, it tickles? Really?” Asami feigned surprise, a smug undertone apparent in her voice.

Minutes longer and Korra was sure she was about to die of laughter, everything was just too much, and she felt lost in wave after wave of hysterics as the Asami’s fingers tormented her. She didn’t know how much time had passed when Asami finally pulled her hands away, rubbing Korra’s skin lightly to calm her.

Korra took another minute to catch her breath, though she still giggled lightly at the contact to her stomach.

“Ready for a little something more?” Asami asked, always considerate of how much Korra could take and making sure she was happy.

Korra nodded, a blush surfacing on her cheeks that she knew she couldn’t hide.

Before, Korra had always hated feeling vulnerable or exposed, and she would have done anything to stop that feeling. But now, she found that giving up control and truly trusting someone, there was nothing better. She knew that Asami would never hurt her or push her too far, and Asami loved that Korra had enough trust in her to let all of this happen, to ask for it even. They balanced each other out well.

A shuffling sound and a few clack a of the heel, and Asami moved down to the foot of the bed.

Korra tensed, no longer able to hear Asami once she stopped at her target. It was probably only a few seconds that she stood there, unmoving, but to Korra it felt like hours.

Warmth wrapped around Korra’s right ankle - finally something, the anticipation was killing her - and she felt a little tug as her leg was pulled taut, taking away any leverage.

Instead of the expected nails or fingertips, the stiff feather from earlier made it’s comeback. The delicate, pointed end contrasted the comfortable but firm grip on her ankle as it drew lines up and down her foot. Korra’s lips turned up in a smile as she tried to bury her face in her shoulder. The light tickling made her skin feel tingly and vulnerable as giggles bubbled up in her throat.

Asami swung the feather casually across her sole, occasionally poking the end right between Korra’s scrunched toes. She tickled enough to keep her girlfriend giggling but not so as to push her to full blown laughter.

A few minutes of feathery giggles and Asami decided to switch it up again, letting go of Korra’s ankle only to spider her nails along Korra’s other sole. Korra squeaked at the new touch, trying to scrunch or pull her leg away instinctively. Fingers scribbled up and down her sole in time with the feather; then they found a sweet spot just under her toes and decided to focus there. The feather began sawing more forcefully between Korra’s toes. Her laughter built with the increasing intensity of the tickling.

The feathered hand stopped now, pulling away to grip Korra’s foot again, only this time pressing a thumb against the ball to spread Korra’s toes.

Korra was too busy laughing from the scritching scribble at her left foot to anticipate what was coming next. But she definitely noticed when something warm and wet wrapped around her toes. Asami sucked each one, wiggling her tongue in between and occasionally scratching her nails over the top of Korra’s foot.

Korra’s laughter was deliriously happy, and she started to notice other feelings mixing in with the tickling sensation.

Asami had to have seen Korra’s hips buck up briefly when a tongue swiped underneath her toes, because she took that as a cue to start moving upward. The hand released Korra’s foot and gently spidered up her leg, as did the other hand. Nails crawled along her shins and scribbled underneath her knees.

Asami must have been leaning down because Korra soon felt hair playfully sweeping across her thighs, tickling her lightly as she laughed at the attack on her knees.

“P-Please.” Korra let out through her laughter. Asami brought her nails up to Korra’s thighs tickling gently and unbearably at the sensitive skin there. That was one of Korra’s favorite places to be tickled, along with her feet and her stomach.

Intermittently, Asami would change from delicate and sensual tickles along her thighs to digging in and scribbling more roughly, causing Korra to buck up and laugh harder, cursing the bonds keeping her from gaining any friction.

“You seem pretty impatient today.” Asami noted, tickling right up to the edge of Korra’s underwear.

Korra’s thighs trembled as she let out a whine.

“Alright, I guess it would be cruel of me if I didn’t oblige you.” Asami scribbled just one hand lightly over Korra’s underwear, making her gasp and thrust her hips forward.

“But first!” That wasn’t good.

Asami suddenly dug in to the grooves between Korra’s thighs and torso, just under her hips. Korra screamed, throwing her head back with laughter at the intensity of the tickling, having become accustomed to the more sensual, lighter tickling on her thighs. “I wish you could see yourself right now, you look so preciously helpless all tied down and blushing.”

Korra felt her cheeks heat up a little more, but it probably wasn’t noticeable compared to how red her face was from laughing.

After moving her hands up to scribble at Korra’s tummy for a few seconds, Asami stopped, sliding her hands slowly down Korra’s legs to the bonds on her ankles. “Ready?”

“Is that even a question?” Korra whined, curling her toes.

Asami gently unhooked Korra’s ankle cuffs, massaging her ankles lightly to make sure there was no discomfort. Korra stretched her legs for a brief moment before lifting her butt off of the bed so that Asami could slide her underwear off.

Asami crawled back onto the bed, kissing along Korra’s thighs and lightly tickling the backs as they were now raised a bit.

Asami then reached up and grabbed Korra around her middle and pulled her down, straight against her mouth as she did dangerously amazing things with her tongue. Korra cried out, curling her toes for a different reason now.

“Oh my god-” Korra hissed, her hands clenched into fists.

There were fingers at the backs of her thighs again, tickling lightly and deliberately as Asami worked her magic. Korra’s mind felt overloaded with sensation.

“Please- I need to-” Korra wasn’t sure how to finish her sentence because she felt like she needed to come but also never wanted this feeling and buildup to stop, but then she would probably just explode.

Asami pulled her mouth away, much to Korra’s chagrin. She pressed kisses against Korra’s tummy and thighs, tickling lightly at the spot between Korra’s thighs and butt. Korra squirmed and laughed and tried to pull Asami back between her legs.

She could picture the teasing eye roll that Asami would wear as she finally dove back in, intent on making sure her girlfriend was properly satisfied.

Korra cried out again and it was enough for the tension building up in her to finally be released. Asami lightly tickled her thighs all the way through her orgasm.

“Oh my god- shit-” Korra’s mind was buzzing, “That was amazing- you’re amazing-” She kept up the praise as Asami finally reached up and unhooked her hands, gently bringing them down to her sides, “I love you.”

The blindfold was pulled off and Korra finally met Asami’s loving eyes, “I love you. You’re so hot.”

Asami threw her head back and laughed before laying down next to Korra, “I love you, too.”

“You know, now that I’m not tied up… I think I owe you one after that.” Korra waggled her eyebrows.

Asami met her gaze with a sultry grin, “I would definitely not be opposed.”


End file.
